Hey Little Sister
by klutzysunshine
Summary: Set post-series. Now the parents of five children they adore, Tasha and Donald aren't surprised their newborn daughter is already being spoiled rotten by her older siblings.
**I don't own Lab Rats nor will I ever. No copyright infringement intended.**

* * *

Bree knew she had to let the others take a turn but she couldn't (wouldn't) give up her new baby sister for anything in the world. "She's beautiful," she whispered in awe.

"So you going to let one of us hold her soon or no? Because I'm a big brother now and it's my duty to spoil her rotten," Leo told her.

"That's actually all our jobs," Chase corrected as he scooted further up the couch to get a better look at the newborn.

"So it's safe to say that they love her," Tasha told Donald, grinning from ear to ear.

He beamed at his wife. "They do." He had been a little worried about how they'd react but he was glad it was mostly positive. That'd most likely change soon but he wasn't going to worry about that now.

"Can I feed her?" Adam wondered.

"If it's our kind of food, no. If you want to bottle feed her once I pump, go right ahead. Donald and I could use all the help we can get." The nanny wouldn't start until Tasha's maternity leave was up in a few months so they were on their own for a while.

Bree sniffled. "Kathryn Esme Davenport, you are already amazing and you're only three days old. Don't let anybody tell you different and if they do? You have one older sister and three big brothers who will kick their ass."

The others chuckled. Donald whipped out his cell phone and snapped a few quick pictures of his girls. "So, Big D, you aren't going to say anything about how your sperm clearly did the job?" Leo teased.

Donald just sighed and rolled his eyes at him. "For your information, I already did that in the delivery room and your mother nearly killed me." He wouldn't make that mistake again - he had definitely learned his lesson. And his hand was still bruised from Tasha nearly breaking it.

"Of course you did." Chase looked over at his sisters again. "Are you going to give her up any time soon or what, Bree?" He knew that Bree had been (im)patiently waiting for a sister for years (something she also found in Skylar but it wasn't the same) but enough was enough.

"Yeah." And that was all she said as she continued to rock Kathryn back and forth.

Chase rolled his eyes. "Somebody tell her to give Kathryn up already!"

"Bree, your brothers deserve a turn too. You can hold her later." Tasha completely understood - she was having the same problem herself but knew in her heart and soul that Kathryn was safe with her older siblings.

"Fine," Bree grumbled but she gently deposited Kathryn in Chase's arms.

"Wow. Nothing's bad to going to happen to you, Kathryn. They're going to have to get through us first, and believe me when I tell you they won't." The baby opened her eyes and blinked at her brother before her tiny hand shot out of her blanket. Chase laughed and picked it up. "Nice to meet you too."

Leo leaned over his shoulder and grinned at Kathryn. "That's Chase. He's not that scary."

"Leo!" Chase chided.

"What? I'm just saying."

"Boys, be nice." Tasha didn't want them to upset her or else they wouldn't be able to calm her down at all.

"I'm going to hand you over to Leo now but we'll meet again, Kit Kat."

Donald and Tasha cocked their heads in confusion. "Did you just give her a nickname? Not something I expected from you," Donald pointed out.

"It just felt right. And I'll teach you everything I know. You're going to be the smartest girl in class." Leo walked around to the couch and pushed Bree over (much to her displeasure) so he could hold Kathryn.

She stared up at him and blinked several times. "Yeah, I know this is all new. Probably pretty scary, huh? Well don't worry - we're all bionic and going to make sure that nothing gets you. Mom?"

"Yeah?" Tasha looked at him expectantly.

"Is she always going to be this wrinkly and weird-looking? What is that about?"

"Leo! I'll have you know you looked like this once too. She's new; it happens." She could only shake her head in annoyance.

"My turn!" Adam demanded.

"Fine." Leo handed her over, determined to get Kathryn back soon. Like Bree, he wasn't going to give up easily.

"Hi. I think you look great so don't listen to Leo. He doesn't know what he's talking about." Panic set in when Kathryn started whimpering and let out an ear-piercing wail. "That's loud!"

Tasha stood up and whisked the baby away. "It's been a big few days, hasn't it? This new world and meeting your brothers and sister was a little too much, huh? Donald, I'm putting her down for a nap. Can you get the bassinet for me, please?"

"Of course." He sprinted to the nursery and returned to the living room within minutes.

Tasha tried to soothe the baby by talking to her but when it was clear that wasn't working, she handed her over to her husband. "Hey, princess. You need to nap so about how you start crying? I'll give you some money."

Various protests erupted from his older four children but Donald ignored them and let out a sigh of relief when Kathryn whined and closed her eyes. He set her down in the bassinet and waited with baited breath to say if she'd wake up again. When she didn't, Donald returned to his wife's side and kissed her. "I love you," he murmured. "Thank you for giving me one of the greatest gifts I've ever gotten."

Tasha teared up (damn hormones) and kissed him again. "Thank you for giving me this family, Donald. We got pretty lucky with these five, didn't we?"

He looked up to find the four teenagers peering in at Kathryn, all careful not to wake her, and laughed. "We did." Tasha and their children meant the world to him and he loved them way more than he loved himself (not that Donald would ever admit that thought out loud - he had a reputation to maintain).

"They're going to spoil her rotten, you know that?"

"Don't pretend like we aren't going to do the same," Donald teasingly replied.

Tasha laughed. "That is true."

"I'm just sad that I won't get to spend as much time as I want to with her. But I am sending Skylar, Kaz, and Oliver so many pictures." Bree didn't want to go anywhere so hopefully a crisis that demanded her attention wouldn't pop up in the next few days.

"We'll stop by to visit as much as we can." Chase definitely didn't want to go anywhere either.

"Can I take her to the Bionic Academy?" Adam questioned.

"No!" Tasha cringed but relaxed when Kathryn didn't wake up.

When Kathryn's nap did end a few hours later, Bree immediately scooped her up (after Tasha changed her diaper, that is) and her brothers all crowded around them.

Making sure none of them were paying any attention, Donald snapped a picture of all his children together for the first time. "We need to hang this somewhere," he told Tasha.

"Agreed." She wrapped her arm around her husband's shoulder and blinked back some happy tears as they watched their children interact (and it was a miracle none of them were fighting - Kathryn had brokered some temporary peace between them).

The Davenport family had just grown by one and they couldn't wait to see Kathryn grown up. But for now, Tasha and Donald just enjoyed the sight of their children spoiling the hell out of the newborn. She had so many protectors it was unbelievable but they would all die to save her. And giving her back to Donald or Tasha when she started to cry was definitely a plus for Adam, Bree, Chase, and Leo (although it annoyed their parents). Kathryn would always know she was loved by her family.


End file.
